Fallenstar's Mystery
by StarclanIsWithUs
Summary: Fallenstar has all she ever wanted; until her mate dies, leaving her with no family in Mapleclan. But, her mate didn't die of natural causes. He was murdered. (The cover picture is very small; I know. She has green eyes.)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

MapleClan:

_Leader:_

Fallenstar-long furred cream colored she-cat with green eyes and black stripes on her flank

_Deputy:_

Peachfur-brown furred tabby tom with blue eyes, 3 claws missing on his front paws

_Medicine cat:_

Cloverfur-blackish brown furred she-cat with bright green eyes

_Warriors:_

Darknose-white furred tom with a black nose and tail tip

Pineripple-pale tabby she-cat with brown eyes and half an ear

Toadspots –pure brown tom with dark amber eyes and one black spot over his eye

Mistyflower-blue-gray she-cat with white front paws and deep aqua eyes

Crystalwhisker-light gray she-cat with black legs and ears with dark gray eyes

Knotclaw-messy furred black tom with white ears and red eyes (not evil)

Pebblewing-light ginger she-cat that has streak of black fur in her tail

Skymoth- soft white fur she-cat with amber eyes and brown tail

Frostflight- short dark tabby tom with bright blue eye and black paws

_Apprentices:_

Wolfpaw- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes, mentor Skymoth

Flowerpaw- long furred dusty brown she-cat with orange eyes, mentor Mistyflower

_Queens and Kits:_

Jaymoon- gray tabby she-cat (expecting Darknose's kits)  
>Orangestrike-rusty red she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Toadspot's kits: Rainkit and Lightkit)<br>Rainkit: blue-gray she-cat with white streaks  
>Lightkit: light brown tom with gray spots<p>

_Elders:_

Moosedapple-once a beautiful gray and black furred queen with amber eyes

Weaselfang –black furred tom with dark blue eyes (retired early due to lose of hearing)

Wildclaw-very old ginger she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Orangestrike)

WaveClan:

_Leader:_

Shiningstar-shiny gray furred tom with dark blue eyes and one brown paw

_Deputy:_

Pumpkineyes-short-tailed dark brown she-cat with dazzling orange eyes

_Medicine cat:_

Brookwind- very wise black tabby tom with green eyes and white ear tips

_Warriors:_

Greenpelt-white furred she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes

Snowsmoke-fluffy bright orange tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly

Yelptail-skinny red furred tom with yellow eyes and half his tail missing

Mintwhisker-thick coated cream colored tom with amber eyes and is very self-conscious

Raccooneyes-shiny silver coated she-cat with blue eyes and dark brown patches over her eyes

Iciclefeet-slick brown furred she-cat with light brown eyes and snowy white paws

Ashpuddle-long legged black furred tom with deep green eyes

Robinbelly-chocolate colored she-cat with brown eyes and a red underbelly

Sunpelt-bright golden tom with black ear and gray eyes

_Apprentices:_

Snowypaw-beautiful short-legged white she-cat with gray tail tip and gray eyes, mentor Greenpelt

Beepaw-black tabby tom with thick gray stripes and blue eyes, mentor Yelptail

Beaverpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail and brown eye, mentor Pumpkineyes

_Queens:_

Burnside- smoky gray she-cat with her ear fur burned and golden eyes (mother of Ashpuddle's kits Larkkit gray tom, Owlkit black tom, and Dawnkit gray tabby she-kit)

Ivycliff-small golden brown tabby she-cat with a red tail tip and yellow eyes (mother of Mintwhisker's kit Grasskit small grayish she-kit

_Elders:_

Paletuft-pale ginger tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

Sheeptail-pale gray she-cat with a bushy with tail and dark blue eyes

Jack-matted gray fur and a scar running down his brown eyes, former loner

Meadowclan:

_Leader:_

Runningstar- large gray tom with brown spots and blue eyes

_Deputy:_

Plumfeet-dark black she-cat with amber eyes and small ears

_Medicine cat:_

Rabbitblossom-mottle cream colored she-cat with orange eyes

_Warriors:_

Bramblethorn-black she-cat with brown stripes and blue-green eyes

Ravenstorm-dark gray she-cat with black sploches and dark brown eyes

Tanglecalw- black she-cat with green eyes and blood red claws

Rubyeyes-smoky orange she-cat with a white tail tip and brownish red eyes

Vineshade- brown tom with green black ears and tail with light hazel eyes

Milkstone- creamy white tom with cream paws and blue eyes

Ciderfur-reddish brown she-cat with one white patch on her back

Talonmask-black tom with white spots and blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Splashpaw-gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws, mentor Milkstone

Lavenderpaw-black she-cat with amber eyes, at night the moonlight turns her fur a purple color ,mentor Ravenstorm

Cowpaw-white she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes ,mentor Bramblethorn

Hawkpaw- light brown tabby tom with a white eyes and a white tail, mentor Tangleclaw

_Queen:_

Coalblizzard-dark gray she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Talonmask kit's Grapekit brown she-kit with intense green eyes, Ryekit dark gray tom with light blue eyes)

Thistletoe- pale gray she-cat with dark brown eyes and brown paws (expecting Vineshade's kits)

_Elders:_

Pineear- black and white spotted tom with amber eyes and gray paws

Toby- very old brown furred former loner with brown eyes and black paws

Mudclan:

_Leader:_

Froststar- pure snowy white she-cat with amber eyes and brown paws

_Deputy:_

Cloverstem- a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with deep amber eyes(secretly is mother of Webkit)

_Medicine cat:_

Duskwillow- gray tom with light blue eyes and a black tail

_Warriors:_

Longfang- big golden tabby tom with yellow eyes and long k-9 teeth

Turtlepuddle- blue gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes and a gray tail

Sagesong- black tom with bright green eyes and brown paws

Copperotter- russet she-cat with dark brown eyes and red stripes

Lichenfur- soft furred gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and black paws

Flintmarsh- small white tom with black stripes across his brown eyes

Tumbleclaw- black ,white and gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices:_

Mosspaw- blackish green tabby tom with green eyes and black ears, mentor Tumbleclaw

Blazepaw- orange she-cat with black dots and orange eyes, mentor Sagesong

_Queens and Kits:_

Lilystone- calico she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Flintmarsh's kits, Woodkit and Webkit)

Woodkit- pure brown she-kit with gold eyes

Webkit- white she-kit with gray markings and pale green eyes

_Elders:_

Warmpelt thick pelted gray she-cat with amber eyes and brown paws (littermate of coolpelt)

Coolpelt- thick pelted gray and white tom with amber eyes and brown paws


	2. Chapter 1

**No prologue, sorry!**

Chapter 1

Fallenstar fluffed out her fur as the cold leaf-bare wind rushed though the Mapleclan camp. She saw Cloverfur and started walking towards her

"Have you found an apprentice yet, Cloverfur?"mewed Fallenstar.  
>"No not yet. It seems since the Red River battle, all of the kits want to fight, not heal. It's a shame."replied Cloverfur.<p>

The mention of the Red River battle set a cold shiver down Fallenstar's spine. It was a horrific time for all of the clans horrible time for all of the clans Mapleclan and Mudclan vs Waveclan and Meadowclan.  
><em>So many lives were lost through those awful two moons of fighting. Thank Starclan that our whole clan wasn't wiped out. <em>Fallenstar sighed.

"Since then all the the kits want to defend their clan, not that there's anything wrong with that..."said Cloverfur.  
>"Well Jaymoon is expecting; maybe her kits will be different." mewed Fallenstar.<br>" I suppose so, well let me go check on Jaymoon. She will kit any day now." said Cloverfur.

"See you later, Fallenstar." called Cloverfur over her back.

Fallenstar meowed a quick goodbye and turned to see Orangestrike playing with her second litter, Rainkit and Lightkit.  
><em>I wonder how our kits would have turned out. Would they have been tough like you, Birdflight, or gentle like me?<em>

Fallenstar surppressed a sigh as Darknose, Knotclaw, Frostflight, and Pineripple padded up to her.  
>"We remarked the Meadowclan border everything seems in place." reported Knotclaw.<br>"Did you find anything? Like any rabbit holes?" asked Fallenstar.  
>"Of course we did, it's all rabbit holes on that strech of land" retorted Pineripple.<p>

Without replying Fallenstar rushed out of the camp and out to the trees.  
><em>Why, Starclan, why? Why dose it have to be this way? First you take away my mate in the Red River battle, plus 6 more of my cats. Now nobody understands the way I am. I ask one simple question because we were invaded through those dumb mouse-hearted rabbit holes.<br>I will show then what I mean. Then they will understand my ways._

**Birdflight is Fallenstar's mate.**


End file.
